


Hyde And Seeker

by halx_and_hxrns



Series: Hyde And Seeker [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Bisexual Male Character, Brothels, Demons, Dragons, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gen, Ghosts, Ghouls, Knight, M/M, Mages, Minotaur's, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Orcs, Other, Queens, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sirens, Vampires, War, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, archers, kings - Freeform, medieval times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halx_and_hxrns/pseuds/halx_and_hxrns
Summary: In the mythical land of Carcidina, a young man finds himself far from home with a large werewolf bite on his side. Luckily, he meets a handsome young vampire who is eager to help.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Hyde And Seeker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213976
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Hyde And Seeker

* * *

The world seems so much darker when you're falling down a hill with a large bite wound in your side, Seeker knows that for sure now. He tumbled down and down, until the striking pain of hitting a tree struck through his back. Everything burned and was hazy, the only thing contrasting with the burning was the pulsating nerves around his bite.  
  
He had made the grave mistake of running out of the village to try to save a stupid sheep for some stupid girl who lived on some stupid farm, and now, he was bleeding out in the forest as the rain felt like metal pellets. He didn't even know what border he was on but it definitely wasn't anywhere near Tricata, or the neighboring kingdom, Usiche. He'd bleed out before he'd make it from the tree, or get mauled by whatever bit him, and he wasn't ready to take that chance.  
  
Something brushed past him, causing a twig to make a large crack sound as it broke. It became clear where he was now, he was on the Piyavka border. Piyavka was located in the Dark Lands and was home to undead creatures such as ghouls, demons, skeletons and of course, vampires.  
  
In a flash, a cold hand wrapped around Seeker's neck and he involuntarily gasped as he was now face to face with another man. As his eyes began to focus, the man's details became clearer and less blurry. He was blonde with eyes that had blue centers which slowly bled into bloody crimson, freckles lining his face in constellations that disappeared down his neck which concealed the bite marks, now purple from age.  
  
The man wore a large cloak with sleeves that partially hung to the forest floor and black pants that faded into his boots, both lined with endless buttons and buckles. He spoke with what almost sounded like a purr,  
  
"We don't get your type around here."  
  
Seeker hated how smooth and savvy his voice sounded, especially because Seeker's voice was meek and small, not like you'd hear it in a tavern, it'd usually be swallowed up by much larger, manlier voices.  
  
He tried to answer, but could only stifle a cry as the vampire dug a nail into the wound. For a moment, the creature looked perplexed at the sticky crimson fluid on his fingers and then he began moving Seeker's shirt upwards. Seeker finally cried out a very shaky and almost hushed  
  
"Stop! It hurts!"  
  
The vampire froze, as if the powerful undead beast should care what a helpless and weak mortal would have to say as if he couldn't just rip into his neck and rip every vein with one, bloody and gruesome chomp of his pearly white canines. He slowly moved his hand away from the wound and in another flash, threw Seeker over his shoulder and began walking.  
  
 _Great, I'm bleeding, in agony and now I'm about to be eaten by a Dead Blood! This is just PERFECT._  
  
There was no point in struggling against the creature, it'd be a loss and he didn't know if his ego - or skin - could take such bruising. His arms felt heavy as he watched the forest floor move with every step the vampire took, he tried to avoid looking down at the man's rear-end and he was just happy the cloak hid it.  
  
"Are you going to kill me?" Seeker blurted out, impulsively.  
  
He felt his ears burn hot with embarrassment as the vampire chuckled, as if used to the question.  
  
"Your blood is infected, it's basically poison to me." The creature's tone sounded sincere, though Seeker didn't trust this demon as far as he could throw him, which with his thin body? Wouldn't be very far.  
  
"There'd be no point in killing you, plus I already ate a sheep this afternoon."  
  
That caught Seeker's attention, it also answered where the lost sheep went and Seeker couldn't help but let a few tears fall. He wanted to find that sheep so he could impress the shepherd's daughter - or he forced himself to believe he cared about the annoying woman-   
and it was also how he'd earn extra gold for his ill younger brother, now he's too far from home and he's wounded, possibly fatally.  
  
He must have been a little too loud with his crying because it caught the vampire's attention, the creature's eyes studied the mortal's display of sadness. He sped up more and soon they were making their way through a cave, cyan colored shining stones protruding from the rocks like giant spikes and the corpses of fallen knights remained stuck on them as a warning.  
  
Seeker couldn't help but feel small and helpless as they wandered the large cave, eventually coming across a village which loomed inside the center of it, water emitting a faint cyan glow as it reflected the crystals looming above.  
  
His eyelids felt heavy and he ended up drifting into a slumber, somewhat hoping this was just some horrible nightmare.  
  
When he awoke, he found himself shirtless with cotton bandages wrapped tightly and securely around his waist. The room he was occupying was small with only a few items, a bed that was worn and used, a table with a single chair, and curtains that looked ghostly, as if they weren't really there at all. He inhaled slowly, and exhaled even slower, worrying that his breath would leave forever if he didn't repeat in a steady rhythm.  
  
The vampire gracefully entered, slightly limping as he carried a tray of tea and medicine. He looked almost relieved to see Seeker awake as he flashed a friendly, fanged smile. His teeth weren't all white, they looked almost stained, from either blood or wine, they all had a worn look to them.  
  
"My name is Hyde." Hyde spoke as he poured the medicine into the tea, stirring it slowly.  
  
"Seeker."  
  
Seeker willingly leaned forward to drink, flinching when the blanket irritated his wound slightly. Hyde slowly set the tray down before tying his long blonde hair up into a bun in a smooth, swift motion, revealing his lower abs as his polyester top rose slightly.  
  
"Where am I if I may ask?" Seeker cocked an eyebrow, his eyes darting from Hyde as his face burned from embarrassment.  
  
"Burdel, Piyavka's finest heifer den." Hyde replied, sarcasm obvious as he freshened himself up.

Seeker was perplexed, he'd never heard of a heifer den before. He managed to sit up and lean back on the bed frame, before looking the vampire up and down for a moment. _He doesn't look like he's going farming? What in Dreni is a "Heifer Den"?_ Seeker thought to himself before finally asking  
  
"What's a heifer den? Does that have something to do with cows?" He felt more embarrassed as Hyde let out a low, almost seductive chuckle.  
His embarrassment turned to uneasiness as Hyde got close to his face and began speaking in a slow, seductive voice in his ear.  
  
"No, my precious little mortal. It's a whorehouse." Hyde pulled away, laughing as Seeker's face became flushed. He always enjoyed making both men and women alike uneasy, that meant he was going to get a constant customer.  
  
Seeker's heard of whorehouses before, his village had multiple but he never went. That wasn't important and he could never afford the debts or risk possible infections, he also wasn't that interested in the women there. They weren't ugly, they just weren't for him.  
  
"Now, you stay out of trouble and in bed, I have work to do." Hyde snapped Seeker out of his thoughts for a moment, adjusting his vest and just as before, in another smooth and swift motion, he was out the door. 


End file.
